


What If? (Jason's)

by LoveGems1



Series: What if Tommy wasn't a Power Ranger? [2]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Zeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Relationships: Katherine Hillard/Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart/Eugene Skullovitch, Tommy Oliver/Hayley Ziktor
Series: What if Tommy wasn't a Power Ranger? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651102
Kudos: 2





	What If? (Jason's)

For Pink Ranger 13

Hurt and anger. That was what Jason was feeling. When Zordon told the team that Tommy was the new leader, it made Jason was pissed. Tommy didn't have to prove to them how to be a leader; it chosen for him. While Jason had to verify that he was a leader through and through, he told Zack and Trini about the Peace Conference in Switzerland. The three put their names in the contest. 

When they got picked, Jason was happy. He cut all ties with Tommy once and for all, and he didn't feel sad about it. It made him feel relief. He felt bad doing that to Billy and Kim, but they can handle it. When he came back, he didn't talk to Tommy at all. He was still pissed with the Zeo Red. 

When Tommy asked to be the Zeo Gold, Jason had to think about it. He agreed, and Tommy was able to get both there without either getting hurt by the clogs. Jason got to know Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Kat more and the former Red like the four. The other Zeo Rangers knew that both Gold and Red are not talking to each other. 

Billy gave him the cold shoulder for a while, but the two made up. Jason couldn't let go of the hurt that he had. He went to talk to Zordon on why change leaderships when he heard Tommy and Zordon talking. 

"Zordon, be honest with me?" The Zeo Red asks his mentor. Jason hears Tommy ask Zordon. He was curious to hear Tommy's question. Jason, just hearing the tone, meant nothing good.

"OF COURSE TOMMY!" The alien tells the leader. Jason knew that Zordon was also confused by Tommy's behavior. 

"Was I meant to be a Power Ranger?" Tommy asks bluntly, as Jason's eyes widen with surprise. Jason did not expect Tommy to question this. Jason had to think back, during the Green days, if he ever felt a connection towards Tommy. The first Red did. He felt a link, and Jason didn't think anything of it. 

"NO, YOUNG ONE! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN A POWER RANGER! SKULL SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN YOUR PLACE!" The intergalactically being tells the teen. Jason feels sick. He should not hear this. Jaso didn't think that it felt right to listen to a conversation between the two. He sees Tommy about to leave when Zordon tells him.

"TOMMY WAIT! EVEN IF YOU WERE NOT MEANT TO BE A POWER RANGER, YOU ARE A GOOD PERSON, THAT THE POWER IS GLAD TO HAVE! THE POWER WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU AND PROTECT YOU!" Tommy didn't say anything. Jason starts to get worried about him. A quiet Tommy is never a good Tommy. He wanted to make himself known and wrap Tommy in his arms. For some reasons, Jason couldn't. 

"Jason should have been leader, even with me being the White Ranger?" Tommy asks, pushing all of his emotions down. Jason can tell that he is pushing his real feelings down. This is what Jason wanted to ask Zordon about. He wanted to know this answer. 

"JASON SHOULD HAVE BEEN STILL THE LEADER UNTIL SKULL WAS READY TO BE THE ZEO RED!" Zordon conforms. Jason feels sick. Not only was Tommy wasn't supposed to be a Power Ranger, but Jason was also supposed to be the leader of the team still. He is both happy and angry. Relieved that he should have always been leader, and to his deepest despise, Tommy not being on the crew. However, upset that Tommy wasn't supposed to be a Power Ranger. He does agree with Zordon that Tommy is a considerate person.

The first Red was angry that Zordon didn't tell them the truth. He thought about Skull, as a Power Ranger, and Jason was okay with it, but Skull wasn't Tommy. He sees Tommy leaving, and decides to go as well, however, he thought about talking to Tommy but thought no. That was a regret that he will ever live with. 

He started to hang around the group and tried to repair the relationship. Still, Jason can tell that it affected Tommy more, then he's letting on. He doesn't talk about it to the group and pretends to be one. Jason had to give Tommy credit for his acting. Jason thinks that he could have been fooled as well if he didn't hear what happened. 

Zeo ended, and the group split up. Tommy went to MIT and didn't hear from him again until 2002. Jason was dating Emily until she broke up with him. He tried to stay in contact with his old friend, but Tommy didn't have it. Jason knew why. Whenever the day would come, Tommy would not be one of them, and every Ranger would forget him. If Tommy came in contact, it would be short. 

Jason thought that he could still be friends with the Rangers. An ally to them, but Jason knew that it was different. It's not the same as a Power Ranger, but Tommy is knowledgeable in worst-case scenarios. Tommy could help them if they need help. Jason didn't want to lose what he had left with Tommy. When he saw him during 2002, he was doing okay. 

He couldn't feel the Power in him anymore. That makes Jason's heart stop. The Power dimmed after Turbo. Tommy must have gone through hell with the withdrawal. When the two were alone, Jason pulls Tommy into a big hug, letting the Zeo Red know that he forgives Tommy. It wasn't his fault for what happened. 

After the fight, he returns to Angel Grove and sees their friends there. Trini and Zack got married and has a boy and girl twin. Kim and to Jason's hurt, Skull. Skull is great with Kim. He has a feeling that Skull would've been with Kim if he was a Power Ranger. Billy is still on Aquitar and happy. Tanya and Adam are married, but no kids, Aisha and Rocky are also married and have a kid on the way. He was sitting next to Kat, who wasn't dating anyone, and he wasn't either. 

Years later, there was a final battle, and Tommy was with them. Jason knew that it was the last time people would remember him. It was his gut feeling, and Jason's trying to hold back his emotions. He shadowed him again and heard, 

"This is the last time Zordon. After this, make them forget me. I don't want to do this anymore, pretending to be something that I'm not. Make the Power forget me." Tommy tells Zordon. Jason knew what Tommy was doing, and Jason wanted to scream at the man. He didn't want this, but Jason understands why.

Tommy will never again be his friend. Jason will never yet have someone he can turn to when Zack can't be there for him. Jason will not have his actual sixth. Skull is great. He makes Kim happy and contributes to the group, but he isn't Tommy. Jason has to accept that. 

"I UNDERSTAND TOMMY! I WISH YOU THE BEST OF LUCK!" Zordon tells the young man. Jason can hear Zordon, be sad. Jason knew that Zordon cares and wants to help. The first Red believes that Zordon is hurting to see a good man like Tommy leave. Jason wants to say something, but can't. 

A couple of years pass, Jason and Kat are married and are moving to Reefside. Kat went to Jason to see if he was okay, and Jason took a risk and telling Kat everything. She hummed and said that she felt off. The two wanted to be away from their friends and got a job at Reefside. The teams wanted to see their new house, and Red and Pink shake their head. 

They go to Hayley's cafe. People say that she is the best cafe there is. Jason and Kat go in and, they look around. Jason sees Tommy with a group of people that Jason assumes are his friends. Tommy looks healthy. Happy too. He hears the redhead calling Tommy to help her. Jason sees a light that he hasn't seen in many years.

"Is that Tommy?" Kat asks her husband. Jason nods an,d Kat smiles at Jason. She knows that being near Tommy would help Jason with closure. Both Zeo Gold and Pink see Kim going to the man. Jason doesn't want Kim to go near him. 

"Have we met before?" Kim asks Tommy, and he shakes his head. They hear her ask and hears Kim hums and walks back to Skull. Jason looks at Tommy and smiles. He is lighter than he has ever seen him. Jason knew that he could never forget the man, but he could live with having him near him.

Maybe they could be friends in a different way? Jason could only hope that Tommy would accept his friendship now when no one was a Power Ranger. Jason can hope that Kat can see Tommy in a way only Jason can see. Maybe they were meant to be friends in a different way?


End file.
